


Holiday Suprises

by superwholockotaku



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockotaku/pseuds/superwholockotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has feelings for him and he knows, but she doesn't know that he knows. How, will this pan out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short, so just a warning to you all.

Chapter One  
The music was blaring at the big Halloween Dance. Though she never cared for the music; Blu looked forward to any dance the school had. Even if she never actually got on the dance floor, she dressed up and magicked her hair into a style of her fancy. Most of the time she made her own dresses and again, magicked herself a pair of shoes; actually she relied way too much on her magic for things like this. It was for a just reason mind you.   
Blu lived with one of the staff members of the school and did not want to trouble him with the financial burden of going out to buy her fancy clothing or to pay for a makeover. Her father had put her over on him right before he died the first time to the Potter’s son. He had taken this precautionary measure just in case he did not return from his hunt. If you are guessing that her father was the Dark Lord, you are sadly correct. Due to this Blu has suffered much. She tried to get the students to understand that she was not like her father, but no one but a handful of students and the staff saw her for her true nature. She was just a girl trying to outrun her father’s horrid reputation with her kind and gentle nature; save for four times a month.   
Her mother had been of the shape shifting breed who took on a lover to make up for her father’s zealous torments for her upbringing. Her other lover being a shape shifter as well gave Blu the third part to her breeding. She was a witch who could shape shift into a huge grey wolf with raven wings. Because of her mother’s betrayal Blu was doomed to change into this creature by force on the new moon, both half moons, and the traditional full moon. She was also cursed with bodily deformities as well. She had to bear the wings, ears, and tail to represent the downfall of her beloved mother. She had managed to constrict her wings onto a tattoo on her back, but her ears and tail were a hopeless cause. Her guardian refused to help her conceal them, he said she was just fine the way she was and the animalistic attributes made her a better witch in the long run. Blu had refused to acknowledge his guidance.   
“You look lovely this evening as usual,” a deep voice said behind her.   
She turned around to black attire and broad chest she knew all too well, “Hello Professor.”  
“The dress turned out nicely like always.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your hair looks lovely.”  
“Thank you,” she replied.   
“The shoes go very well with the dress,” he tried again.  
Again she replied with a simple ‘thank you’, smile, and nod. She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm before she had time to get very far, “Why don’t you let me buy you a dress for once Blu?”  
“Professor, you have already done so much for me,” then she replied the usual way she did when he offered her something, “It’s enough that you have put up with the daughter of the man who killed the one you loved.”   
Blu was about to spill over with tears and he saw this, “Snape, please just let me go.”   
Soon after her release she was gone. He just wanted to tell her that she was pretty and hold her to make her forget all of her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter break began a few days after the ball and Blu was packing up. She was one of the many students that went back home for the winter season. She felt a bit excited because this was one of the few years Severus had taken her back to their home on Spinner’s End.  
~Earlier the Previous Night~  
“Headmaster, I don’t know what to do with her, she won’t let me spend any money on her unless it is for school supplies, and she only lets me do that when it is with the inheritance her father left behind for her. I mean I have enough to supply her with a gown for the dances. Did you know she has made all of the clothing she owns? She won’t even let me buy clothes for her. Besides that, where is she getting all of the fabric?” a hot headed Severus went on.  
“She has a job,” Dumbledore replied, picking up a piece of sherbet lemon.  
“WHAT? She has done what?” he was now furious, not at the fact that she had gotten a job behind his back…well frankly it was, “Does she not think that I cannot provide for her?”  
The Headmaster looked up from his candy through his half moon glasses, “Oh, Blu knows very well that you can provide for her, she just doesn’t want you to.”  
Snape nearly leapt across the room, “Well why in the bloody hell not? Her father put her under my protection. Blu is my responsibility to take care of.”  
“Ah, that is the precise reason why she doesn’t want you to shower her with trinkets and gifts like other teens her age. She knows that it is her father that killed Lily and she feels that you might feel a hatred for her because of it, and has refrained very much with her own feelings towards you.”  
Professor Snape looked up at the elder wizard,” I could never hate her….wait, feelings, what feelings?”  
A smile spread across Dumbledore’s face, “Take Blu home this Christmas. Follow her around, secretly mind you, and see what she does on a day to day basis. And whatever you do, you must not let her know that it is you. In fact ‘scold’ her for not telling you that she had taken a job on the side, and when she says that she is off to work, disguise yourself and you might get a bit of a treat.”  
The Headmaster’s plan was running through his mind when he was on his way to his private rooms. He would send an owl to Blu at breakfast next morning to tell her of their departure home for the break and wait till they arrived home to ‘scold’ her. That would give him a month for him to sort out this mess; and what were these feelings she had for him? Did she hate him because she thought that he hated her? It couldn’t be that, she had never seemed to abhor him. She helped around the house any time she could, she would cook, clean, and sometimes mend his clothes to where they looked like new. With a combination of the spells she had came up with herself and her sewing, there is no wonder her clothing looked as nice as it did. They never looked homemade like the Weasley’s clothes did. But if she had a job, why did she make her clothes when she could go out and buy them. He had never seen anything new besides fabric when he entered her room or a book or two. When he truly thought about it, her hating him was truly out of the question. They shared books back and forth; if she hated him she wouldn’t let him with in thirty feet of her room. He would just have to find out where her money was going and what she felt for him during the break.   
The next morning mail arrived on queue and Blu received her letter, she replied with a brief nod like she always did. Snape motioned for her to flip to the back, she did.  
P.S. I want you to respond with more than a nod this time please.  
Blu took out a quill and a piece of parchment from the bag she carried around. She is more prepared for everything than Granger half of the time. She finished scribbling down her response and rolled the note up tying it off with a blue bow. After handing the letter to the bird she resumed her breakfast.  
Severus’s bird dropped the response is his lap and flew back to the owlery.  
I am thrilled upon your decision for us to retreat home for the winter break. It will be an excellent opportunity for me to tell you some things that I have been wishing to discuss.  
Her small response followed a little doodle she always used in a response to him: a chibi version of herself. He only knew what this meant by her large explanations on the subject of Japanese art and culture. It saddened him that the only time she ever spoke to him was when she was explaining this subject to him. She would then gasp and put her hand over her mouth and apologize for wasting his time. Hell if that’s what she called it, she could waste his time any day for all he cared. She had such a passion not only for magic and potions, but for other cultures as well. Snape admired that she had an admiration for something and had that something to give her life a sense of purpose. When he looked at it, Blu had taught him many things he did not know about food or care for clothing. She would make someone an amazing wife.   
Wife, when in the hell did his thoughts decide to take that turn?   
He looked over at Dumbledore who was grinning like the half senile wizard he was.  
~Back to the Present~   
Professor Snape and Blu Riddle boarded the heavily laden train. Passengers were roaming around the halls looking for an empty carriage. They had finally found one just as the train was pulling out of the station. Blu was trying to put her baggage on the carriage bin above the seats, but the train jolted and knocked her off balance. She had caught her baggage, but she fell to the floor and landed on her tail. She gave out a small yelp and was quickly on her feet again. Putting her suitcase in the seat she took hold of her tail and began rubbing it in the area she landed on. Severus was just standing there with his arms stretched open. He had attempted to catch her, but it all happened too fast for him to even comprehend. He fixed his gaze on Blu stroking her tail; he decided to grab her bags and put them on the shelf for her and then look after her tail.   
After he had sat down he motioned for her to sit next to him, “Come here and let me look at your tail.”  
Blu sat down by her guardian and let him take her tail into his hands. Her fur was so soft, it felt like corn silk. Severus wanted to rub her tail across his face and feel her soft fur on his skin, but he had to take care of the pang that was shooting through her body.  
“Nothing appears to be broken, but you may have sprained it a bit,” he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small vile containing an earthy green liquid, “This will take care of the pain but it will make you a bit sleepy.”  
“Oh that’s ok, I can wait till we get home to brew something up myself; you don’t have to bother wasting your potions on me Snape,” Blu took her tail back and conjured up some bandages to wrap her tail in.  
“Confounded woman just take what I’m offering you,” the potions master raised his voice loud enough to get the point across but not enough to where he was yelling. He never had to yell with Blu. Even as a child she did as she was told. Her father probably scared the good behavior into her. Snape had only had to raise his voice when she wouldn’t accept something from him. Hell he made this potion just for her. The potion was made specifically to mend tails, as if he would need to use it on any of his other students let alone himself. The only one who would need it was Hagrid, but hell if he would ever let him use something he made for Blu on his many pets.  
Blu’s ears flattened as she took the potion from his long fingers as he spoke, “As if I would need a tail mending potion.”  
She held the potion to her lips, but then took it away after he had spoken, “You…..made this for…for me?”  
“Well yes I figured with you having a tail and all you might need something to mend it if you ever hurt it.”  
Her eyes fell back to the tube in her hand, it was as if she were being handed her own life back, “Just drink it and feel better would you, it would put me at ease.”  
With a silent ‘thank you’ she let the liquid pass her lips.  
The potion did what he had intended and immediately healed her tail. He took off the bandages to make sure that there was in fact no pain left. Blu reassured him that she felt better. The dinner trolley came by to see if they would want anything to eat Severus requested a codfish steam broiled on a bed of lettuce and a fire whiskey. He always did that to disinfect himself in case the fish carried any disease. Blu asked for a ginger ale and some pork dumpling with some dango. Snape picked up the tab as usual and the trolley left.  
Blu laughed, “Why do you always get the fish if you think it is going to be infected?”  
“It tastes good; the fire whisky is just precautionary measures.”   
She smiled silently and awaited their supper. After about ten minutes of silence, Blu rummaged through her baggage to retrieve a book. It was the novelization of a manga she had picked up at the library on Spinner’s End. Blu curled on the seat across from Snape, her back against the window. It was almost another twenty minutes before their dinner came to their area.  
“Sorry for the wait dearies, the kitchen had a back up on the boiler,” the older woman explained giving them their orders. Blu happily received her order for her stomach had been growling for the past five minutes. Her tail was wagging as she sat down to enjoy the oriental supper. She conjured up a pair of ivory chopsticks that had ivy vines carved out near the top.  
“You still have those silly things? I gave you them over five years ago as a birthday present when I found out that you were into that sort of thing,” he said astonished that she kept a small trinket like that for so long.  
“Of course I have kept them. No one throws away ivory. That and they were a gift from you,” she bit off a piece of the dumpling and her tail began to go crazy, “Mmmmmm these dumplings get better and better every time.”  
Caught up in the moment, “May I try a bite?”  
Blu held up the remainder of the dumpling to his awaiting mouth, cupping her hand underneath to ensure that none of the food spilled on the floor.  
The potions professor closed his eyes as he realized what she had been talking about. Flavors of the dumpling exploded in his mouth; from the juiciness of the pork and vegetables to the sweetness of the encasing. He felt as if he was transported to the brinks of heaven and back.  
“So what do you think?” Blu asked hopeful.  
“It was absolutely wonderful. I will have to order some for myself next time we board,” he looked at the dough like balls squired and covered with a caramel coloured glaze that poured over the top, “and what do they taste like?”  
Blu looked down at the dango he was motioning towards. She moved over to sit by her guardian, bringing her food with her, “You will just have to find out for yourself.”  
She gave him one of the sticks and kept one for herself, “Ok this might be a bit unclean and strange looking, so be careful. Now do what I do.” The shape shifter put the first circle of dough in her mouth and pulled it off with her teeth. Moving it to one side she began to chew.  
Severus was equally surprised at the way this dish tasted. All of the new flavors danced around in his mouth. The squishiness of the dough and the stickiness of the red bean paste were amazing.  
“So how do you like this one?”  
He fervently shook his head up and down; swallowing soon after, “Where do you find things like this?”  
Now she looked almost crestfallen, “At my job.”  
He pretended to be surprised at this, “You have a job? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want you to worry about me. I just wanted to make some extra money so you-“  
“So I what?” he interjected, “Do you think that I cannot provide for you?”  
She began to shake her head furiously, “No! Nothing of the sorts; I know very well that you can provide for the both of us. I just…I just didn’t want you to waste your hard earned money on the likes of me.”  
Blu hung her head in her hands and Snape put his hands on her shoulders, “It would never be a waste. Hell you still have the chopsticks I gave you from forever ago. I am your guardian. I am supposed to dote on you as if you were my own.”  
He caught a glimpse of what looked like a wince from his ward. Did she not want him to think of her as his daughter? Then he thought she whispered a stifled ‘no’.  
Soon the side effects were beginning to take their affect on Blu as she laid her head on his shoulder. As the hours past she had propped her legs on the seat, snuggling even closer to him as the train grew cooler. Eventually his shoulder had become uncomfortable for her and had migrated to laying her head on his lap. He moved against the window so she would have room to fully stretch out. Though she was a head shorter than him Blu was still very tall, at least for her family. She would soon be as tall as her father. He was thankful that he was finally gone and he had her all to himself again. Over the many years that he looked over her he had seen everything from her first day of school to her blooming into the beautiful woman she was now. When did he acknowledge her as a woman? It must have been of late when he had found out that she had been upholding a job since she was fourteen.  
He looked down upon the sleeping face of Blu; she looked so beautiful and exotic with her ears and tail protruding from her dress. He looked to her back where the tattoo of her wings hid. When she had managed to come up with a spell to change her wings into this elegant inking he was astonished. She may not be quite as smart as Granger but she was damn near close to it. Not many first year witches could make their own successful spell. Hell many elder wizards had trouble doing it. He still wished she would not hide them. It looked so painful to keep them pent up like that for so long; the only time she let them out is when she was at home.  
The carriage began to get cooler and he wrapped his cloak around Blu to keep her warm, but she soon kicked it off. He looked at her again and noticed that she was sweating like crazy. Her face was contorted in pain, her ears flattened against her head and her tail was curled between her legs. She let out a loud howl and she was awake, gasping for air. Blu was grabbing at her neck and Severus moved them away to see what was wrong. There was a deep gash in her neck and blood was spilling out. He quickly performed a spell that pulled all of the blood back into her. He gave her another potion that healed her skin, noticing that it looked exactly like the one he had at the Shrieking Shack. Snape lightly touched his neck in remembrance of the last thing her father did to him.  
“Another nightmare?” he asked looking over her to make sure that nothing else was damaged.  
Blu nodded her head, “These need to stop or I might not make it much longer. I have spent too many nights in the hospital wing.”  
“How long has this been going on Blu?” he almost sounded hurt.  
“Almost nightly, I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to worry about me anymore than you had to. The student’s were more important,” she sat up and tilted her head back.  
“Last time I checked you are a student and far more important than any of those impudent examples of students,” she looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
She looked out at the window; they were nearly at the station, “We had better get our things together.”  
He looked at her with a saddened gaze. It seemed that all the atmosphere of dinner was gone now, replaced with a stoic one in its stead. That was the longest conversation they had had since she was fourteen. Now that he thought about it, she had started to distance herself from him shortly after she had turned fourteen. It was as something had clicked and she closed herself up to him; save for rare occasions. What the hell was the headmaster talking about when he said that Blu had hidden feelings?   
For a smart man Severus Snape was very dense.  
They arrived home very shortly after they arrived at the station. Blu had quickly escaped to her room and opened her journal.  
December 18, 1999  
I have had another vivid dream. This time I was back at the Shrieking Shack. I wish I had never had been there to see what I saw, but if I wasn’t there I would not have my darling mate with me anymore. He still does not know about his significance to me because I have been able to hide my true feelings around him. I don’t know if I can hide them any longer. I have waited since I was fourteen to tell him how I feel, but every time I get close, I either run away or end up wedging an even deeper gap between us. I fear he hates me even more than before. And he has all the right to. I just wish he saw me for more than the daughter of a murderer. He loved Lily and she had been stolen from him once, but my father had dealt the final blow. I would give my own life to bring her back for him. Magic is that far in this century; reanimation is possible, but not without her skin being deeply flawed, as if that was possible. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and I am just a monster cursed to show the proof of my mother’s infidelity to father. I know he did it out of anger and he would undo it if he could, but there is only one person who finds me pretty. It is the same person I want to be perfect for, to make happy. If only there was a way.  
I have finally told him that I have a job, just not where. I’m afraid he would freak out if he knew I was working at a maid café. But it is something that I love to do. The customers love my ears and tail. They have brought me many tips to buy Severus’s Christmas gift. I know that it may be a typical gift to give a potions master, but I snuck into his supply room and took note of the missing inventory and things that were running low and have bought them for him. He might not even like it. I will probably get a dour look from him. And he will say, “Oh, how very nice of you,” In that deep drawl. Oh Merlin it gives me goose bumps just thinking about it. Not the bad ones mind you. He has a very attractive voice. Heavens it is almost breakfast, he will be expecting me down stairs very shortly so I need to change. Bye-bye for now my dear friend. I will tell you about my dream later tonight.  
Blu XoXoXo   
She went over to her closet to find a change of clothes. She quickly grabbed out a pair of jeans and a grey tee with the titles to all of the Beetle’s songs created into a mosaic on the front. Blu looked at herself in the mirror a decided that she had way too much free time on her hands during the summer and winter breaks, even with the side job. It was only part time due to her still being in school, but it paid very well. What was surprising enough was that Dumbledore had let her keep the job during the school year as long as she kept her grades up above a ‘B’. They were strict rules, but she was able to fulfill her end of the bargain. Of course this was no feat for a Ravenclaw.  
Blu went barefoot down the small set of stairs. Even though the house was a bit small for what most people expected of a teacher of huge school is was very cozy and comfortable. She entered the kitchen with breakfast already on the table.  
“I could have gotten this Snape,” she said sitting down at the table.  
“Oh shush and eat it. You usually cook and besides that I got tired of waiting, you were up in your room for over an hour,” he sat down across from her. They never had many guests over so they had a small square table in the kitchen that they ate a quite frequently when he was not out doing her father’s bidding, but now that was all over. He could eat all of his meals with Blu now. That thought alone brought a smile to his face.  
“What?” Blu half laughed at him, “Do I have something on my head?” This was a running joke of hers. It was one of the few ways she had found to cope with her bodily protrusions. They were having Eggs Benedict with an earl grey tea. They were very comforting on the cold morning.   
Blu looked down at her watch, “Oh crud, I’m going to be late for work at this rate.”   
She leapt up from the table and made a run for her room to get some shoes and then to the front door.  
She felt his presence behind her, “Do you need me to apparate you there?”  
Blu almost jumped out of her skin, “NO! No no no no. If I run I should be able to make it there on time,” she saw that he was a bit disappointed, “Thank you for the offer though Snape.” With that she bolted out the door with a heavy coat on; one of the few things she had allowed him to buy her. Well it wasn’t allowed as much as it was “you are going to take this and like it or else’.


	3. CHapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like me to continue please comment, and if you wish add some suggestions.

Blu arrived to work just in time to change into her clothes. Her uniform was a simple Japanese maid outfit that usually tends to emphasize the breast area, and being that she had big breasts; the outfit brought in many customers. She had found this place walking down Knocturn Alley. I mean this wasn’t a dark café, but it did seem to attract wizards and its fair share of witches as well. On more than one account did the Malfoy family come to dine here. They thought it would be a different type of maid, but no it was an attraction meant for the otaku people in the Wizarding world. There were just as many otakus in the magical world as there were in the muggle world. They were a bit surprised to see Blu working here but they soon cheered her on for her reason behind it and soon enough they became her regulars. Lucius would sometimes come alone when the café was having younger sister day. This was a day when the maids dressed up in a traditional Japanese elementary school uniform and address the customer as their older brother or sister instead of master. To be truthful it was kind of fun for Blu to greet him with ‘Welcome home Onni-tan’ and her hair in pigtails and see the look on his face. Actually she got a kick out of all of their faces. But the one person’s face she wanted to see was Severus’s; she was both fearful and excited. She could just imagine it, him walking in when she was in her maid uniform and she greeted him with a ‘welcome home master.’ She would enjoy being bent over one of these tables being fucked from behind; her breasts exposed and her skirt upturned. Her thoughts were broken when her manager walked in behind her.  
“Well now,” her subconscious started.”  
“What?” Blu inquired back.  
“Such naughty thoughts, so early in the shift,” her subconscious was tapping her foot.  
“Oh and it’s not like you wouldn’t want that too. You are the one giving me most of the ideas.”  
“That’s beside the point, you shouldn’t be thinking such things about Severus like that,” she threw her hands in the air.  
Blu mimicked the motion, but out of exasperation, “Well then what am I supposed to think? Hm? He has been the only male I have been around since I started my mating cycles.”  
“Neville’s a nice guy, and you have the Weasley twins if anything else.”  
“One or both?”   
“Well, that my dear is up to you.”  
“I would just to one thank you very much. And besides that, I don’t like them like that, Fred maybe, but that is heavy on the maybe. There is just something that draws me closer to Severus than any other man. And that’s not due to the fact that he has been around me more than any other male has, now shush, I have work to so.”  
“Well fine,” her subconscious spat, “Just trying to help.”  
“Well it’s not working.” Then her thoughts were interrupted-not interrupted as much because she was done speaking with her snide little thoughts.  
“Time to work Blu, the customers are waiting to see your pretty face,” she shoved her through the double doors that separated the changing rooms from the employee lounge. All of the workers were female so they never bothered with any real doors.  
“I’m not pretty Arron,” Blu sighed.  
“That’s not what I hear from the customers,” the manager laughed, “You have had so many customers pick you. Now if you weren’t pretty, would they be coming back to see just you?”  
“Guess not, well I had better get out there and strut my stuff,” Blu gave a nervous laugh.  
Before she made it past the curtain Arron stopped her, “Hey how is the quest going along? Did you make any breakthroughs?”  
“Well we did have a nice dinner on the train, and he fixed breakfast for us this morning.”  
“That’s a start; how are you with his Christmas gift?”  
“Just a few more things to get and I’ll be done.”  
Arron nodded her head, “Good; if you need more hours I can give you them.”  
“Thank you for the offer, but as much as I love working here, I love spending time with him a lot more,” Blu headed through the curtains. She saw Lucius enter the door and she made her way over to him, “Welcome back master.” Blu did a small bow and showed him to his seat.  
“What will you have today Senpai-kun?”  
“A red velvet cake and black coffee please,” he said giving her the menu.  
“Thank you. I will be back shortly with your order.” She bowed again and walked away with his order and menu in hand. When she made it to the kitchen she announced his order to the cooks. They were allowed to wear normal witch clothing since they didn’t have to go out on the floor that often. After a few short minute they had his order ready and Blu was carrying it out to him. Someone had bumped into her on the way to the bathrooms; the cake and coffee went up into the air. She dodged the fumbling customer and caught the slice of cake and coffee without spilling a drop. When Blu reached Lucius he applauded her.  
“Very well done, you would make a very good maid my dear.”  
“Thank you master; your compliment is well appreciated,” she gave a bow.  
“Or a butler,” he mused.  
“Well I’m simply one hell of a butler,” Blu joked. There was a manga she had introduced him to where the butler was a demon who made a contract with a child. Due to her wolf attributes, Blu was faster and had more agility than witches. This caused her to do things that would mimic the butler from the manga. The two would joke about this often.  
“So how is the quest going?” he inquired.  
“Very well, I almost have enough saved up for the last part to the gift,” Blu smiled.  
“Good, good,” Lucius nodded. The bell on the door rung and Blu had to dismiss herself.  
“Welcome home master,” she greeted. When she looked up at the customer she noticed he was new. He had broad shoulders and dark brown hair with a cute little pair of glasses.   
“Right this way Senpai,” Blu led him to an open table near Lucius’s, “Wait a moment here while I go get the manager.” He nodded.  
Moments later all of the working maids were filing out with the manager; making their way to the new customer’s table.  
“Hello and welcome to our humble café. Pick from one of my maids to serve you for your stay. She will also serve you on your future visits,” Arron gestured to the girls, “you may have anyone you wish.”  
“She will be fine,” the man motioned to Blu.  
“Very good choice sir, she will serve you loyally,” she smiled. The other girls went back to their customers and welcomed in the one coming in.  
Blue turned to her new master, “Thank you for choosing me master. I will do my best to serve you well.” Blu bowed deeply, “Now what do you wish to order.”  
S.S. POV  
He walked into the shop after a while of waiting out in the cold as to make sure Blu would not be suspicious. When he was greeted be her he nearly lost it.  
“Welcome home master,” the words nearly melted off of her tongue.  
He willed himself to not walk out of the café right then and there for fear of him embarrassing himself in front of her, but then he saw Lucius and decided to stay. She walked him over to an empty table and asked him to wait. Severus deducted that speaking was out of the option so he just nodded. When she left he turned to look at his old friend.  
“Lucius,” he whispered.  
He looked over at him, “And who are you?”  
Snape unglmoured and then glamoured himself back again.  
“Bloody hell Severus what are you doing here?”  
“Dumbledore told me about Blu having a job and requested that I go and check it out.”  
Lucius gestured to the surrounding, “So? What do you think?”  
“It is not something I expected of her. I would have expected something more like an oriental shop or fabric store.”  
“You forget she also is an otaku.”  
“A what?” Severus asks puzzled.  
“Someone who likes anime and manga; our family just recently discovered it. It is really quite interesting,” he replied.  
Just then the curtain opened and girls started filing out.   
“Hello and welcome to our humble café. Pick from one of my maids to serve you for your stay. She will also serve you on your future visits,” the woman gestured to the girls, “you may have anyone you wish.”  
He looked over to the girls and of course Blu stood out among the rest, having ears and a tail and all.  
“She will be fine,” he motioned towards Blu.  
“Very good choice sir, she will serve you loyally,” she smiled. The other girls went back to their customers and welcomed in the one coming in.  
Blue turned to her Snape, “Thank you for choosing me master. I will do my best to serve you well.” she bowed deeply, “Now what do you wish to order.”  
Normal P.O.V  
He broke his gaze on her and looked down at the menu, “I will have..,” the menu had all sorts of sweets; normally he was not into sweet things. Then he saw something across the menu that caught his attention ‘dango’, “I will have a jasmine tea with a plate of dango please.”  
He noticed that she had been staring at him for a while, “Is there something the matter?”  
Blu shook her head, “Sorry. Your nose just reminded me some someone.”  
If this was an anime you would have seen a sweat drop on his head, but being Severus friggin Snape he kept his cool, “Oh and do you like this person?”  
“Yes very much so,” a big smile lit up her face and she wrote down his order, “Thank you. Please wait for your order master.”   
She walks off into the kitchen and gives the cooks the order. Luna Lovegood pops out of nowhere like she usually does wearing her nargle glasses, “Congratulations on your new customer.”  
Blu gave a genuine, “Thanks.”  
“I never would have guess Severus to come to a place like this. It was shock enough that the Malfoys came here.”  
The look on Blu’s face was priceless. The look of pure horror and dread, “Luna what are you talking about.”  
“Your new customer is Snape. He used glamour to disguise himself. He probably didn’t want you knowing that he came here.”  
Then all you heard was a “WHAT?!” and then a loud thud as Blu fell to the floor in a heaping pile of despair.  
Arron came rushing in, “What’s the commotion going on in here?”  
“I…I, just…um…uh….I just unintentionally told Severus that I liked him. And now I can’t go home,” she turned to the one who put here in this predicament, “Luna you are going to put me up for the night.”  
“Nope, I’m not,” she said with an elfish grin, “You get to deal with this. He had to know sooner or later and it inadvertently chose to be sooner rather than later.”   
The bell binged for his order and Blu reluctantly got onto her feet. Her face was cheery red as she walked over to give Severus his tea and dango.  
“S-sorry for the w-wait master,” she placed his cup and plate on the table and looked towards the floor.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Y-yes thank you for your concern master,” she had to struggle to gain her composure. She hurriedly walked off to attend to another Lucius. He requested more coffee and she was on her way.  
“She knows,” he said blatantly as he sipped the rest of his drink.  
“What?” Severus said looking over at his friend.  
“She knows who you are stupid.”  
“How could you tell?”  
Lucius sat down his cup and stared at Snape, “Did you not see the way she looked. My God, that girl was as read as a tomato.”  
Severus nodded as he took a sip from his tea, “But she said she was fine.”  
Lucius wanted to slap his colleague silly, save for he was being completely silly and dense, “Bloody hell Severus, you must either not be who you say you are or you are very, veeerrryyy thick. Haven’t you learned anything since Lily?”  
“But she said she was fine.”  
“Oh dear, I must reeducate you my friend. And first lesson: if you disguise yourself to peep on your ward at her job and she is as red as the setting sun, she knows who you are and home life will be quite awkward,” he got up from his table and sat with the potions professor.  
Blu came back out with the coffee and saw that Lucius had moved to sit with her new customer.  
He just flicks his wrists, “Oh just bring it over here love; I’m chatting with an old colleague of mine.”  
She brought his cup over to the table and prepared his cup of coffee, adding the creamer and sugar the way he liked it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. thank you for those who are still reading this. Im going to

Chapter Four

Blu was back in the kitchen and she sunk to the floor again, “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I can…I can erase the memory.” She was in a frenzied trance. Luna walked in and saw the spectacle Blu was making, “That would not be wise. Seeing in how you are in such a state, you might end up erasing your entire memory instead of just a moment in time.” She stood up, “You’re right, as usual Luna.” “Just finish out your shift and get the rest of your shopping done. Christmas is in a few days, and who knows, things might get better by then,” she started giggling,” who knows, he might even return your feelings.” “And how is that funny?” Blu asked. “You are worrying about a man, thinking he does not care for you, but as you can clearly see he is out there right now; albeit in glamour, but still here.” “True,” Blu went out for the rest of her shift with a pink face and guarded mind, she was not going to let this get to her. She had the whole plan worked out: play the part of the humble servant and avoid looking at his eyes directly. At least that was her plan. She came back out to check on Severus’s tea and did her best until she started to get him another cup of tea per requested. He did one of the worst things that could happen at a time like this; he called her back. “Blu,” the word was a simple order, but it paralyzed her with something she couldn’t explain. It wasn’t fear she felt, or dread, it was more of anticipation of what he was going to do next. She turned on her heels and went back to his table, “Yes master?” “I would like another plate of these too please,” she went back to gather his plate. By appearances he had ran his finger through the sauce; she had told him it was good. ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ Her shift was finally over and she was headed out the door. Blu had gained a generous amount of tips that night. She sighed as her biggest tip had come from her disguised Severus. It honestly didn’t matter as it was all going towards him anyways. She ventured down the alley way into a shop on the darker side of Knocturn Alley. The door bell rang and she was greeted by the store’s owner, “Hello my dear, what can I get for you today?” “I would like two viles of dragon blood please,” Blu strode up to the counter. She could not afford to act weak around these dark shops. Having her father be who he was helped a bit, but that could not give her as much of a lease as she would like. The elder woman stepped on her ladder and retrieved the two viles from a high shelf. Slowly stepping down, she placed Blu’s order on the counter, “Will that be all, ma’am?” “Place them in a dark green bag, made of silk. “Yes ma’am. That will be £505, £250 each for the viles of dragon’s blood and £5 for the silk bag.” Blu handed the money to the crone, “Thank you.” (What, just because she has to act tough, doesn’t mean she can’t be polite?) She headed out the door, unfolded her wings, and flew to her home on Spinners End. Blu landed on the door step and shook off the starting snow, then folded her wings. Dread beat in her heart because she really didn’t want to step through the doors and face him. Because let’s be honest she knew it was him and he saw her in that outfit, there was no hiding what was going on now, but she still didn’t want to face him and admit her job to him. Hesitantly she opened the door and hoped to sneak in without much notice, but her plan failed, horribly. “Where have you been, Blu?” he demanded as soon as she walked through the door. “Out shopping, I can shop can’t I?” she tries to sound defiant. “Yes you can, but I would at least like to know where you are going so I don’t worry,” Severus is a bit aggravated by her small defiance. “You worry, about me?” she is truly touched and a bit taken back, he had never been one to voice his emotions. “Of course I worry about you. You were put under my care and I intend to see you safe,” this disappointed Blu a bit, she was hoping for other reasons. “Oh,” she was a bit defeated, “I’ll ring you when I am going to be late then.” She trudged off to her room and locked the door. I wish he wasn’t so dense sometimes, she thought to herself. She quickly remembered that she had a journal entry to finish from earlier that day. Blu rummaged through her drawer and snatched up her deep blue notebook Luna had given her as a gift. December 20, 1999 cont…. I’m back as promised. I will start by telling you the dream that I had while on the train. You remember when father almost killed Severus in the Shrieking Shack? Of course you do, you remember everything. Well I had a dream that I had intervened father’s attack and was cut myself. Thankfully I woke up before Nagini had a chance to strike. Because I may be a quick healer, but her venom would have knocked me down a few pegs. I’m still sad that she is gone; she was the only big snake that I could handle. She was so nice to me, but she did listen to father better though. Ah well, what’s done is done, I might get a pet though, maybe a mouse, or a pet that the muggles like to keep. I think they call it a guinea pig. They are so cute and fluffy. I need to ask Severus if I may have one later. On another note, I am a bit petrified to talk to him. He has seen me in my work place. I didn’t know it was him at first, he had a very good glamour on (though I do prefer his real self, the glasses were cute, but didn’t suit his personality well). Luna was nice enough to tell me about this fact, but I wish she hadn’t. Home life will be a bit more complicated now, trying to avoid him and all. Blu heard a knock on her door and flung her journal into her closet, mentally hoping she didn’t break anything. She heard his silky voice through the door, “May I come in.” “One minute,” she hurried and tucked her book deeper in the closet and shut the door. Her heart was in her throat as she opened the door, “What is it?” The dreaded words spilled from his mouth, “We need to talk.” “I sort of figured this would be coming sooner or later,” Blu stepped aside so he could walk into her room. Severus made his way to her bed and sat down on the silken duvets, which she made herself, he patted the spot next to him. Her ears flattened as she padded towards him. She occupied the part of the bed he had motioned to and dusted away the imaginary dirt on her pant legs. “So as you can already guess, I visited your place of work today,” his voice was low. Blu’s tail was nervously moving across her bed, “Ya, Luna tipped me off a bit.” “I just have to ask: Why? Why Blu? I can provide for you, and you know that very well. Hell I have to fight with you to even take a bloody coat from me.” “I know.” “No, Blu. You don’t know, you don’t,” he got up from the bed and towered over her. She crawled farther back onto her bed, but he pinned her before she could crawl back any more. “I have been trying to wrap my brain around how I can take care of you and…and you keep…not letting me. Do you know how puzzling it is to have the one person you care about most keep pushing you away?” Her heart was beating fast, her skin prickly and senses in a tangled mess, “You care….about me?” “Of course, you ignorant pup; why do you think I try so bloody hard for you. I have tried to let you do your own thing with all of these clothes, but when I heard you had a job I was upset. Blu, you went behind my back to do this. And it makes me think that I can’t provide for you, that….that you don’t need me anymore,” he turned his head and saw the green bag on her dresser. Severus got off of her and made his way to the small object, “What is this?” Blu snagged the silk bag from him before he could get it open, “It’s for someone special.” “Someone special?” he scoffed. “Yes Severus, someone special. Very special.” “I see, who is it?” he inquired crossing he arms. “I can’t tell you that.” “And pray tell, why not?” “I just can’t. Now…,” she was looking for a way out of this, “now, just get out of my room. I’ve had a very long day and I have work tomorrow.” She all but shoved him out of her room. Blu breathed out a sigh of relief and undressed for bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next few days were hell, for the both of them. Severus was crotchety and Blu just spent most of the time in her room. He kept inquiring about the gift and her whereabouts, and she kept denying him an answer. One time it got bad enough that he stormed out of the house and she didn’t see him till the next morning. Needless to say she didn’t sleep that night and it didn’t help her any when he came in drunk off of his arse. “Severus where were you?” she demanded. “Why should you care? You never tell me the answers to my questions,” his words were slurred and he was angry. She looked away from him and spoke almost in a whisper, “That’s different.” “How? Huh? Tell me how it is different, because I would sure in hell like to know how what you are doing to me is any different!” he was yelling now. “It just is Severus,” she put on her coat and made her way for the door, but he blocked her. “No, you are not leaving this house until you tell me what is going through that brain of yours missy.” She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, “You wouldn’t understand.” He gave her a snide look. “I wouldn’t understand huh? Try me. What are you so afraid of?” “Rejection!” she spat out, “I’m scared of you rejecting me.” Severus’s hands fell slack and Blu slipped out of his grip, “Now I need to get to work or I’ll be late.” She left him standing there dumbfound and staring at the door. ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ It was almost closing time and the number of customers were depleting. Among the remaining guests were a few gnomes, an elf, two goblins and Lucius. The other maids went around checking upon their patrons, and Blu was cleaning off the tables. When she came to Lucius’ table she put the rag in her apron. “Is there anything I can get you before we close up master?” “No, but could I bother for a bit of your time?” he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. “Thank you master,” she sat down and he pushed her to the table. “You can drop the character, I just need to talk to you,” she nodded her head, “So I heard you and Severus have been at each other for the past few days.” “Ya, we had another spit before I left for work today, but mostly I have been hiding out in my room. I have made so many pairs of socks I could supply and entire army for a whole year.” “Yah, you do tend to go a bit overboard when you are upset.” “Oh Lucius, you don’t know the half of it. I have totally and utterly mussed up this time,” she rest her head onto the table, “This whole week has been disastrous, he thinks I don’t need him anymore; which can’t be farther from the truth. I need him with every breath and I can’t begin to think of life without him. But I have made such a mess of things and I don’t think that I can make it any better. Lucius, what do I do? I’m so scared to tell him.” “Why are you so scared? You have nothing to fear my sweet,” he petted her hair. She looked up tears spilling from her eyes, “You know why I can’t.” “Why? Because you think he won’t accept you because of what your father did?” Blu nodded her head, “Well buck up. You are not your father and you deserve to be happy. Do you think Severus is all peachy about your pushing him away?” Blu shook her head, “That’s right he’s not, you want to know how I know? He told me. He told me while he was off getting drunk he could barely function without help. You are not only affecting yourself young lady, you are affecting him as well. The poor bloke is miserable since you threw him out of your room. He thinks you have another git on your arm.” “Well I don’t,” she was having a full on cry now, “Why would I….why would I want anyone other than him. He is perfection to me. Everything I want, everything I need. This is just all bloody well perfect, he thinks I’m off with some strange bloke and I have only a day till Christmas to make it better. To tell him that I really do love him.” The doors flew open and Severus came billowing in, snatching Blu by the hand and more or less napping her from the café. A smile splayed across the blonde’s lips and charmed his broach back to normal, “She didn’t suspect a thing.” He asked for his check, and then left as well. ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ Severus disapperated them from the street and then apperated into the living room, leaving Blu in a confused mess of fur. “I’ll give you a minute,” he said helping her get steady. He knew that disapperating turned her stomach a bit, that’s why she resorted to flying or walking most of the time. Blu sat herself down on the well cushioned couch and tried not to get sick. Severus sat down beside her. He summoned tea to help calm her stomach, knowing she did not approve of his quick remedies. “Better?” he was a bit nervous about the part that had to come next, he never had a girl since Lily, and she wasn’t really his girl. Blu nodded her head as she put the cup of the small table in front of her, “Thanks for getting me out of there, I don’t know how much more I could have taken from him.” He gave a small smile through pursed lips and nodded his head. It was the moment of truth and they were both a little scared, neither one had prepared for the change the next part would bring. Though, they were both yearning for a good outcome. Blu’s mind began to tick away with what Lucius had said, and she needed to tell Severus how she really felt. Cross over to Severus’ mind, he was simply worried how this would play out. It had been many years since he professed his heart to someone, the last one shut him down. “Blu.” “Severus,” she said in unison with him, “You go first.” “No, you.” “Look,” she looked down at her hands, stretching her fingers then looking back at him, “I’m sorry for hiding things from you. I honestly didn’t think it would hurt you so badly.” “No you didn’t think,” his face was set, but then it softened, “but then again, neither did I. I didn’t stop to think what might really be going on and I jumped to conclusions. This lead to reckless actions that I surely regret and for that I am sorry.” Her face was red, “Thank you Severus, I forgive you. But I um….don’t exactly know how to say the next part. I’ve been trying and trying for so long to say it-“ He grabbed her in his arms and pet her hair, “That’s all right. I’ll say it. I love you my sweet Blu and I will never stop for as long as I live.” She cuddled into him, her tail wagging feverously and a smile planted on her face, “I love you too Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to add farther chapters to this, but I am going to post it in a separate story. That one is going to be called Holiday Surprises Part Smutt. This will be along shortly (Hopefully).


End file.
